Paris, ville de l'amour
by Melodie Apple
Summary: TH. Bill/Tom Kaulitz. Angst léger. No lemon. Il ne va pas bien. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a. Il est mal. Il a peur. Il se perd. Il se dégoûte. Mais son frère est encore là, non ? N'est-ce pas ? Qu'on lui réponde oui, car sans son double, il n'est rien...


Melodie Apple revient, haha !

C'est un couple sur Tokio Hotel, les jumeaux Bill et Tom Kaulitz.

J'ai fais en sorte de laisser des 'il' partout. Je ne prénomme pas les jumeaux ici. Celui qui se sent mal, vous pouvez penser que c'est autant Bill que Tom. (Personnellement, j'imagine plus Tom dans le rôle du 'dépressif' ! A vous de voir.)

Ni lemon, ni langage vulgaire, du moins pas de souvenir, je le classe donc K+.

Enjoy à vous !

**PARIS, VILLE DE L'AMOUR.**

Il fumait sur le toit de son hôtel. Il espérait, stupidement, que la vie irait le prendre à revers, comme cela s'était toujours fait dans son passé. Chaque chose qu'il aimait finissait par disparaître. Par sa faute. Encore, et toujours de sa faute. Il n'avait jamais voulu de cette personnalité, d'avoir trop peur de l'inconnu mais pourtant d'être soi même connu partout. Il n'avait jamais voulu passer ces cinq dernières années chez le psychologue. Cependant, il avait toujours voulu être dans un groupe de musique. Il avait toujours voulu faire de sa passion, sa vie. Et il voulait le faire avec son jumeau. Mais il était lassé des filles. Mentir. Encore. C'était si facile. "Je ne cherche pas l'amour, je trouve ça trop ennuyeux au bout d'un certain temps." Quel tissu de conneries. L'amour, il l'avait. Pas sous la bonne forme, mais il l'avait, enfin il l'espérait.

Il était près de trois heures du matin lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui.

"Tu étais sensé rentrer après ta pause clope, lui dit la voix.

-Je sais."

Il n'allait pas bien. C'était toujours comme ça. Un va-et-vient d'humeur. Ressentir un trou béant à la place de son cœur, avoir des envies de pleurer sa vie, toute sa vie, son futur autant que son passé. Il avait envie de s'enrouler dans une couette et d'y mourir. La raison ? Il ne la trouvait jamais. Il avait horreur d'être mal sans savoir pourquoi. Mais plus le temps passait, plus cette sensation revenait. Le psy lui avait prescrit des antidépresseurs, certes légers. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'était _pas _dépressif, ni _fou_, ni névrosé. Il était juste lui. Mais il se sentait trop oppressé, trop incapable de respirer. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui bandait les yeux, et l'impression d'entendre une voix dire ce que serait son futur. NON. Il s'était toujours battu contre ça. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. La voix, ou plutôt son détenteur, s'assit à ses côtés, et se mit à fredonner une de leur chanson. Rette mich. C'était son frère. Et le pire, c'est que son double savait que cette chanson le faisait pleurer, l'aidait à se vider de tous ses problèmes. Des bras l'encerclent, au niveau de sa taille, et alors, il se laissa aller, et versa ses larmes. Il ne savait vraiment pourquoi. Quelqu'un allait-il vraiment le sauver ? Une personne telle que dans ses rêves ? Chaque soir il s'endormait, attendant cette personne qui ne venait jamais. Elle ne faisait que porter un masque. Un masque différent tous les soirs. Il ne savait plus ses goûts. Brun, blonde, rousse, blond, brune… Non, pas de roux. (Et bah, encore de la discrimination ! :o ) Tôt, il avait compris l'importance d'essayer tout le monde. Entièrement. Tout voir. Tout faire. Peut-être ses sensations allaient revenir, comme une grande claque dans la gueule. Mais il avait beau faire l'amour à des inconnue après des concerts merveilleux où il se donnait à fond, il avait beau faire le plus d'expérience possible, rien ne lui convenait. Aucun parachute, aucune drogue, aucune musique ne lui rendait son sourire. Il n'était **pas** fou, ni dépressif. Il le savait. Il était lui. Mais il se perdait trop. Bien trop. Chaque matin, son regard dans le miroir s'éteignait, sans raison. Chaque caresse, sourires ou câlins de ses proches l'enfonçait un peu plus. Voir des couples heureux lui donnait la soudaine envie de plonger dans un lac profond et ne jamais y remonter. Plus aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son doux visage, mis à part son jumeau. Il le faisait sourire parfois. Pas autant qu'avant. Mais il vivait un peu à ses côtés. C'était normal. C'était son jumeau, sa vie. Non ? Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Il ne voyait pas d'autres raisons quant à sa dépendance envers son jumeau. C'était son frère, à jamais.

Dans ses moments de lucidité, il se voyait auprès d'une personne, mais qui, toujours un masque sur elle, le faisait se sentir vivant. Il l'aurait aimé de toutes ses forces, à en mourir. Parce qu'alors, cette personne l'aurait sauvé de sa propre noyade. Elle l'aurait embrassé avec un grand sourire en lui répétant qu'eux deux, c'était pour la vie. Il aurait eu le cœur cognant contre ses tempes à voir ses yeux pétiller. Mais cette personne là n'arrivait jamais. Chaque soir il se rendait compte de la dure réalité. Cette personne n'existait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Son frère lui embrassa doucement la joue. Alors il ferma les yeux, ses lèvres s'élargissant un peu, et il se demandait alors si, quand il trouvera la personne au masque, il ressentira plus de papillons dans son ventre qu'il n'en ressentait maintenant. Sa moitié entreprit de chanter de sa voix "Der letzte tag". C'est vrai. C'était le dernier jour pour lui. Demain il ne ressentirait plus rien, il était en train de mourir de solitude. En lui tout était froid. Il ne voyait plus d'autres explications. Lentement, il plongea sa tête dans le cou de sa moitié qui allait enchaîner le refrain. Alors, il le reprit.

"Si ce jour doit être le dernier, s'il te plaît ne me le dis pas encore, si c'est là que tout doit s'arrêter pour nous, ne le dis pas. Pas encore."

Son frère resserra sa prise. Le dernier jour de quoi ? De sa vie ? Il avait à peine dix sept ans. De son bonheur ? Le seul bonheur qu'il lui restait était les bras de son jumeau. Si on lui enlevait ça, alors il ne survivrait même pas à ce _dernier_ jour. Il irait de ce pas se pendre avec le premier objet qu'il lui tomberait sous la main. Sans son frère… Un violent frisson dans son dos lui arracha un gémissement de crainte. Sans ses bras chauds, sans son odeur et son sourire… C'était sa vie qu'on lui enlevait. De toute façon, sa vie ne tenait plus que par son double. Si son double venait à mourir… Un sanglot plus bruyant s'échappa de sa gorge. Sans son frère… Il se mit à trembler et n'essaya même pas de se calmer. Des convulsions prirent le relai des tremblements, et il se mordit violemment la langue pour ne pas penser à son jumeau, enterré… Son frère était indestructible. Son frère **ne pouvait pas** mourir. C'était impossible. Il lui avait promis. Il lui avait juré qu'il resterait à jamais avec lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimerait éternellement, qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Mais les mots étaient si simples. Bientôt l'air lui manqua et il commença à tousser. Sans son frère… Il sentit son jumeau remuer et entendit quelque chose d'assez vague comme un "Et merde, pas ça !" Mais il n'entendait plus rien. Son frère finirait par partir, c'était évident. Il ne resterait pas là, à l'attendre. Il se lasserait. Partirait retrouver n'importe quel pouf du coin qui lui lécherait le cul pour un sourire, un faux sourire. Il le laisserait là, volontairement. Il l'abandonnerait. Ses pleurs se transformèrent en cris, il se convulsait, se repliait sur lui-même, espérant trouver de la chaleur corporelle. Ineptie. Il n'avait plus chaud depuis trop longtemps. Il essaya de respirer mais finit par tousser encore plus. Il avait un goût métallique dans la bouche. Du sang. Du sang sortait de son corps à force de tousser. Du sang ! Si son sang sortait de lui, alors son sang aussi le lâchait ? Pourquoi devait-il endurer ce supplice encore plus longtemps ? Alors il décida rapidement de mourir. Il n'avait plus rien de toute façon. Son frère s'en remettrait. Il le savait. Il n'existait pas, il était une gêne pour lui. Pour eux. Pour le monde entier. Il se força à tousser, des gouttes de sang explosaient hors de ses lèvres. Des pas, qui courraient, se rapprochaient. Il eu à peine le temps de sentir sa tête se relever, qu'il sentit des doigts s'enfoncer dans sa bouche pour lui faire avaler deux petites pilules. Les pilules magiques. Il commençait à s'endormir, déjà fatigué de sa crise, mais il aurait juré avoir senti des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Enfin, il le pensait fortement, sinon, d'où venait le bourdonnement de son cœur qui martelait à ses oreilles ? D'où aurait pu venir les délicieux frissons dans son dos qui remplaçaient ceux de peur? Puis il tomba de sommeil.

Papillonnant de ses yeux, il se réveilla. Il se trouvait au même endroit, mais il était enfoui sous deux épaisses couvertures, les bras de son frère le retenait, encore. Il prit conscience des voix, sa moitié et son ami batteur. Apparemment, ils ne l'avaient pas vu se réveiller.

"Mais enfin, ramène le au moins dans votre chambre !

-Non, grogna son jumeau. Le personnel m'a vu courir comme un malade dans l'hôtel, ils savent que quelque chose se passe, et je ne veux pas qu'il soit harceler de journaliste.

-Il est presque cinq heures du matin, tu crois vraiment que des journalistes vont venir ? Et je suis sûr qu'il a froid.

-Gustav, si je lui ai mit deux couvertures c'est justement pour _éviter_ qu'il ait froid. Et je persiste à croire que des journalistes sont en bas de l'hôtel avec leur caméra déjà braqué sur notre étage. "

Sa moitié le regarda, et constata qu'il était réveillé. Rapidement, il lui sourit, et ses yeux se ternirent d'une colère. Il lui assena une gifle sur sa joue droite.

" Non mais enfin, on peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ! Je sais bien comment réagir quand tu fais une crise, et toi aussi tu le sais, mais nom de Dieu, POURQUOI a tu fais exprès de te vider de ton sang ? Tu es complètement fou ! Tu voulais te tuer ou quoi?!" Hurla t-il. (je suis l'une des amie de l'auteuse et je voulais juste vous dire que si vous aussi vous n'avez pas compris comment il as fait pour se vider de son sang … vous n'êtes pas seule) (1)

Il ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Il l'avait déçu. Il se détesta pour ça. Relevant la tête vers la gauche, il cherchait son ami, qu'il ne trouva pas. Gustav était surement parti en bas.

"Oh… Tu voulais te…"

Sa voix était un murmure à présent. Des larmes perlèrent aux bords de ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était pourtant pour une bonne cause. Pour le laisser vivre.

"Tu peux m'expliquer… P-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda sa moitié.

-Pour que tu puisses vivre ta vie sans avoir constamment la gêne que je suis dans les pieds."

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il lui avait traversé l'esprit. Son frère le regarda, ahuri. Soudainement, il lui donna une autre gifle.

"Non mais ça va pas de dire des CONNERIES pareil ! TU M'ENTENDS ? TU N'ES **PAS** UNE GENE. TU ES MON FRERE. MA VIE, BORDEL !"Hurla t-il.

Il se sentait mal. Il avait voulu l'aider, mais il n'avait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Il ne servait à rien, comme habitude. Se maudissant, il essaya de lever les yeux, mais il se détourna bien vite pour vomir son déjeuner de la veille. Son frère l'aida à se relever, et le prit dans ses bras. Alors, il pleura.

"J-Je suis… désolé… Je p-pensais que t-tu ne v-voulais plus de m-moi…. Q-Que j'étais un…un poids p-pour toi…

-Non. Ecoute… Je sais que tu es mal. Et ça me tue. Complètement. Je..Je me sens minable de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.

-M-mais tu m'aides ! Je souris quand… quand tu es là !

-Cela ne suffit pas."

Il osa lever les yeux. C'est vrai. Pouvoir sourire ne suffisait pas. Il plongea dans les yeux de son double, ses yeux. Ils pleuraient silencieusement tous les deux. Alors, il lui dit:

"J-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime encore plus. Aie confiance en moi. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Je serai toujours là pour toi."

Il posa son nez contre son homologue et essaya de se calmer. Tant qu'il serait là, tout ira bien.

Un vertige le prit et il dû s'appuyer encore plus sur son jumeau, et donc se rapprocher encore un peu, de quelques centimètres à peine. Ils se regardèrent, offrant tous les amours à l'autre. Alors, son frère sourit doucement et avança encore la tête, à peine, à peine…

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent délicatement. Juste une pression. Il se sentit prit de violents vertiges cette fois. Les frissons reprirent de plus belles dans son dos, et ses mains moites vinrent se poser sur les joues de sa moitié. Son cœur s'embrasa, et il ressentit de la chaleur dans son corps, qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des mois, des années. Son ventre s'entortilla et libéra tous les papillons présents. A cet instant, il se sentait vivant…

[…] (2)

Le lendemain matin, il émergea de son sommeil enfouit sous des bras, eux-mêmes enfouit sous les couvertures. Ils se trouvaient calés contre un coin du toit. Il sourit stupidement, chose qu'il ne faisait plus. Plongea son nez dans le cou de son double, il respira avidement l'odeur alléchante. Puis lui revint en mémoire son rêve. Il avait respiré l'odeur de la personne masqué dans son rêve. Mais le masque était tombé et…

"Oh mon Dieu…" souffla t-il.

Il se mit à secouer son frère qui se réveilla, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

"Hein ? Quoi ? Quéki s'passe ? Où sont les aliens ?demanda t-il dans une voix endormie.

-C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! Bordel, tu **ES **l'homme masqué ! C'est... C'est toi! Mais bien sûr, ça a toujours été toi !"

Et il se mit à rigoler, et plus il essayait de rester lucide, plus son fou rire l'emportait. Son frère, perdu, devait se demander si cette fois, il n'avait **vraiment** pas viré barge. Mais il riait. Il riait à cœur ouvert. Il riait pour tout ce dont il n'avait rigolé depuis cinq ans. Il riait pour les blagues vaseuses de Georg, pour les surnoms qu'ils donnaient à Gustav, pour les tapages ridicules de son frère… Non, ce n'était pas son frère. Plus maintenant. C'était la personne au masque. C'était celui qu'il avait toujours attendu. Et il était juste à côté de lui ! Il avait toujours été à ses côtés ! Il riait pour cela aussi. Ce n'était pas son frère, c'était son âme sœur… soudain, il s'arrêta de rire. Stop. Et s'il ne voulait pas être son âme sœur ?

Sous un air horrifié, il se mit à secouer -encore- son frère, comme pour faire tomber les réponses qu'il attendait tel un pommier.

"Dis moi, je t'en supplie, dis moi que le baiser d'hier signifiait quelque chose ! Dis-moi que je ne vais pas devoir souffrir encore ! Je t'en prie, dis moi que tu n'a pas fais ça juste pour m'apaiser !

-Non, ce n'était pas juste pour t'apaiser mais arrête de me secouer ! grogna t-il.

-Désolé…

-Si je t'ai embrassé c'est parce que j'en avais envie. Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais plus que toi hier je le pensais vraiment !

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Bordel, tu es la personne masqué ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé..."

Laissant sa phrase sur sa fin, il entreprit d'embrasser son frère, il entreprit de redécouvrir la vie, de sentir un contact, de pouvoir rire, entendre et parler à une juste valeur.

Maintenant que son frère était là, tout irait bien. C'était son âme sœur, après tout. Il tremblait violemment, il respirait à fond, comme si c'était la première fois.

"Tu ne vas pas me refaire une crise ? demanda son frère.

-Non, je suis trop heureux pour ça ! s'exclama t-il, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

-Tu es… heureux ?

-…Oui. Tu es là. Pour la vie. C'était toi qu'il me manquait."

Il s'assit sur le rebord du toit, et ressorti une cigarette. Son âme sœur, puisqu'il pouvait l'appeler comme cela désormais, l'imita. Il alla se blottir dans ses bras, et regarda la vue qu'offrait Paris en fin d'après-midi. Le coucher de soleil donnait des allures de sensualités à la ville. Demain, ils avaient un concert de prévu, et il fut plus heureux que jamais de pouvoir le faire en compagnie des gens qui étaient sa famille, sa _vie._

Son double lui embrassa tendrement le haut du crâne, et main dans la main, ils regardèrent le ciel rosé s'éteindre en arrière plan, derrière la Tour Eiffel. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que Paris est la ville de l'amour et du romantisme ?

FIN.

(1) Ouais… Alors apparemment c'est pas très clair tout ça. Etsuko-yaoi n'a pas compris, donc j'explique pour ceux qui sont dans son cas. En gros, il n'a plus d'air ( ou très peu ) dans ses poumons, et à force de tousser, il se met à cracher du sang. Il essaie alors de se tuer en se vidant de son sang. Voilà. Je sais, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, et je suis désolé pour ma ridicule description d'une crise d'angoisse. Enjoy ! ;)

(2) A ce moment là, on imagine, mais on ne va pas plus loin qu'un bon baiser mouillé. ;)

Vos avis ? Merci d'avoir lu ! =D


End file.
